


Okajima et le refoulement d'hormones

by Cristalyn



Series: Les élèves de la classe E [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristalyn/pseuds/Cristalyn
Summary: La passion d’Okajima pour la photographie datait de son enfance, il empruntait souvent l’appareil photo de son père et capturait tout ce qu’il pouvait. C’était généralement des paysages, sa famille ou ses amis. La plupart des photos étaient floues, trop lumineuses, ou pas assez… car la plupart étaient prises trop précipitamment mais Okajima était passionné alors il continua d’exercer.Puis ses connaissances en la matière augmentèrent avec l’âge lui permettant de réaliser de meilleurs clichés. Il photographiait encore des paysages.C’est à son entrée au collège qu’il eut la révélation qui a lui a permis d’être le pervers officiel de la classe E. En voyant toutes ces filles en jupe et manches courtes, dévoilant leur peau sans pudeur, leurs formes naissantes apparaissant au travers de chemisiers, il ne put  s’empêcher de les admirer et de les trouver magnifiques malgré qu'il n’ait jamais été vraiment été intéressé par le sexe opposé avant.





	Okajima et le refoulement d'hormones

**Author's Note:**

> rappel parce qu'être respectueux c'est important  
> le consentement aussi  
> les personnages de "pervers mais rigolo quand même" ne sont pas drôles  
> enfin je le poste quand même

La passion d’Okajima pour la photographie datait de son enfance, il empruntait souvent l’appareil photo de son père et capturait tout ce qu’il pouvait. C’était généralement des paysages, sa famille ou ses amis. La plupart des photos étaient floues, trop lumineuses, ou pas assez… car la plupart étaient prises trop précipitamment mais Okajima était passionné alors il continua d’exercer.  
Puis ses connaissances en la matière augmentèrent avec l’âge lui permettant de réaliser de meilleurs clichés. Il photographiait encore des paysages.

C’est à son entrée au collège qu’il eut la révélation qui a lui a permis d’être le pervers officiel de la classe E. En voyant toutes ces filles en jupe et manches courtes, dévoilant leur peau sans pudeur, leurs formes naissantes apparaissant au travers de chemisiers, il ne put  s’empêcher de les admirer et de les trouver magnifiques malgré qu'il n’ait jamais été vraiment été intéressé par le sexe opposé avant.

Sa pellicule était maintenant remplie de photographies de femmes prises dans la rue ou d’amies qui trouvaient amusant de se faire photographier. Il avait une préférence pour les grosses poitrines mais trouvait aussi magnifiques les plus petites. Peu après, il commença à saigner du nez devant toutes les sortes de femmes et ne pouvait s’empêcher de les admirer encore et encore, que ce soit sur papier ou dans la réalité.  
Okajima était devenu un pervers.

(~°-°)~ ~(°-°~) 

Koro-sensei avait toujours eu des idées stup...originales. Cette fois-ci, il souhaitait que ses élèves réalisent un projet d’art :  
«Le thème est libre, faites juste quelque chose qui vous inspire. Vous pouvez être en groupe ou seul» avait-il expliqué avant de s’envoler à vitesse Mach 20.

Un brouhaha suivit cette annonce : certains étaient excités comme Sugaya, d’autres mitigés ou encore désintéressés comme Karma qui était trop occupé à planifier une nouvelle torture pour écouter réellement. L’idée du jeune pervers était déjà toute trouvée, ne manquait plus qu’à la réaliser. Néanmoins Okajima hésitait entre se réjouir ou s’inquiéter : se réjouir de pouvoir présenter ses photos à la classe ou s’inquiéter car pour mener à bien son projet ils allaient avoir besoin de la participation de beaucoup de gens. 

Il demanda d’abord à Kayano après lui avoir présenté son idée. La jeune fille soupira avant de lui répondre :  
« Ça ne m’étonne pas vraiment de toi. Mais… (elle hésita) tu es sûre que je dois poser aussi ? Je n’ai pas vraiment la même morphologie que les autres filles... enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler.  
\- Kayano, tu es magnifique et tes formes aussi. » 

Devant son expression si sérieuse, Kayano accepta, un léger rosissement aux joues.  
La séance photo eut lieu après les cours. Ils s’installèrent dans une clairière de la forêt.  
Kayano, au début gênée, enchaîna les poses comme une professionnelle sous les directives d’Okajima. Il avait apporté un tablier et un flan pour sa camarade, les deux aliments étant devenus ses symboles et elle posa avec pour certains clichés. 

À la fin de la séance, Okajima complimenta sa récente modèle :  
« Tu es extrêmement photogénique, c’est incroyable. Merci beaucoup pour aujourd'hui !  
\- Je t’en prie. C’était très amusant. »

Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez eux, le photographe satisfait d’avoir réussi à convaincre sa première modèle à poser. N’en restait plus que onze même si Ritsu allait être plus facilement convaincue que les autres. 

Si convaincre Okano, Kurahashi ou Yada avait été plus facile, il avait été plus difficile d’obtenir le consentement de certaines comme Okuda, très timide ou Kataoka qui avait peu confiance en ses intentions. Mais après moult promesses et négociations, il avait finalement réussi à prendre en photo toutes les filles.  

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Le jour tant attendu -ou presque- de la présentation des projets d’art de la classe arriva rapidement. Alors que les élèves de la classe E avaient adoré les nombreux flans colorés que Kayano avait préparé avec amour, ils avaient trouvés dérangeant le cover d’un opening d’anime par Takebayashi, qui malgré les apparences chantait très bien.  
La prestation de Karma aidé d’Okuda consistant  à torturer Koro-sensei à l’aide de poisons mélangés à des vers de terre ou autres joyeusetés avait amusés certains ou désespérés d’autres. 

Après la présentation de poupées vaudous à l’effigie des élèves par Hazama, ce fut au tour de celle d’Okajima. Les filles savaient déjà ce qu’il avait réalisé mais restaient curieuses de voir le rendu, le photographe ayant refusé de leur montrer la moindre photo.

Les garçons quant à eux attendaient avec impatience de voir des images pornos ou un projet impliquant des filles peu, voire pas vêtues, prévisible de la part du pervers de la classe.

Mais la réalité était toute autre : lorsqu’Okajima enleva le drap recouvrant son large tableau rempli de photos de toutes les filles de la classe, tous poussèrent une exclamation de surprise. 

Ses camarades purent admirer Okano en équilibre sur un arbre ou encore Fuwa effectuant un Kamehameha avec le plus grand sérieux dans la salle de classe. Ils eurent la surprise de voir Yoda et Hayami les cheveux détachés, la première faisait un clin d’œil tout en jouant avec un badge de yakuza tandis que la seconde était en position de tir, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sans surprise Kayano était accompagné de son tablier et de flans, Okuda réalisait une expérience et Kataoka plongeait dans leur piscine privé. Un cliché montrait Kanzaki, un demi-sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage en train de jouer à un FPS.  
Les autres représentaient Hazama en pleine lecture sur le toit, Nakamura écoutant de la musique allongée dans l’herbe, Hara cuisinant sereinement ou Kurahashi observait un nid d’oiseaux accroupie sur une branche. La photo de Ritsu la montrait un bras tenant des fleurs tandis que l’autre avait une arme en main.  
Le dernier cliché était une photo de groupe de toutes les filles de la classe en uniforme scolaire et un énorme sourire. 

Okajima était peut-être un pervers mais il n’en était pas moins imprévisible.


End file.
